User talk:PlacidDingo
WHO AM I? I am Brenton Clutterbuck and User 'Brenton Clutterbuck' is not. Here is the proof. As you say, "if you impersonate a real person, those are grounds for a permaban" So I assume you will do the right thing. Thank you. PlacidDingo (talk) 16:31, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Three-Day Block I explained your three-day block at User_talk:Pope_Hilde, but will post some of it here. Please see my talk page for more details. Your posting on my talk page the way you did violates the standards of Wikia. I might do this as a warning, but basic civility should tell you this is inappropriate. But you are apparently new here, so I will give you a three-day block to review them. You may still post here on your talk page during that time unless that privilege is also abused. I hope you return after those three days to become a productive editor here. Please see Community Guidelines (note the first thing listed) and Terms of Use. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:44, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Checking further, I see that you also removed the comments of another user on my talk page. That also violates Wikia policy and common civility. If the other user had posted something you believed was illegal, even then you should notify an admin or possibly Wikia staff member about the removal. I will not extend your block for that removal, but will repeat that you check Wikia's policies listed above. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:52, January 23, 2019 (UTC) On still further review, I see a strong correlation between your edits to both those of an IP and a named user. Using more than one account on Wikia does not violate Wikia policy or the policy of this site, as long as it is not abused. However, using an account for impersonation, or using an account to bypass a block, are both serious violations of Wikia policy. As these accounts were used before any block was put in place, I see no bypass violation there. However, if you do post under a different account while a block is in place, or if you impersonate a real person, those are grounds for a permaban, meaning you can be blocked permanently from editing Wikia. There is a Placid Dingo who is a known figure in Discordian circles. However, as long as you do not claim to be a specific Placid Dingo, and your identity is not successfully challenged, I see no violation of the impersonation policy. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:57, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Privacy Violation This is about this post and this post. That image violated wikia privacy policy so was removed by another admin, not me, which was approved by Fandom staff. If PlacidDingo makes another request for that image on this or any other wiki I admin, he or she will be permanently blocked and I will report it to Fandom. If Black Enforcer posts it here or on any wiki I admin, he or she will be permanently blocked and I will report it to Fandom. If either one of you request or post that image on a wiki I do not admin, I will report it to Fandom and you may be permabanned from all Fandom. 22:16, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :I'm scared. Black Enforcer (talk) 20:34, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Blocked indefinitely You have claimed no one said you were Reverend Loveshade, and threatened to bring Fandom staff against me if I said otherwise. If you are who you claim to be, you were removed from Uncyclopedia on claims you were Reverend Loveshade. Several people on Uncyclopedia said you were Reverend Loveshade. You were accused by many people on the PD site of being or being closely associated with Reverend Loveahade. Posters claimed on Discordian blogs you were Reverend Loveshade. You were said on other websites to be Reverend Loveshade. This is the truth as you know because you responded on many of those. It says nothing here about who really is Reverend Loveshade, only who was claimed to be. That is the truth even though much of this site is clearly satire and humor. But you have seriously claimed dozens of people ARE Reverend Loveshade without any real evidence. You made posts online where you make that claim. You've written and posted articles online that name people you claimed are Reverend Loveshade. You promoted and maybe wrote a booklet making those accusations. You even wrote and published a book, Chasing Eris, that names lots of people you claim are Reverend Loveshade. You made a lot of problems for a lot of people including me. You work very, very hard to accuse other people of being Reverend Loveshade. So that's Ok for you, but if someone just says you were CLAIMED to be Reverend Loveshade, even though it is verified a number of people posted that and even took action against you because they believed that, we can't do that. You've followed me from website to website creating problems for me and anyone associated with Reverend Loveshade. You've done this on several wikis including here and have been warned several times by different admins on different wikis. But you continue this behavior. Because of that, you are now banned indefinitely from posting on this site. You can still post responses on your message wall unless you abuse that too. You can report this to staff, and I will show them evidence that the person who most says other people are Reverend Loveshade, assuming you are who you claim to be, is you. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 19:57, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :This group does love its drama... Given the accusations made against Reverend Loveshade, I can understand the desire not to be associated with him. I agree that this association, even if not actually saying there is a connection between the two, could have real-life consequences. Given that, please remove the category. Thank you -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:30, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Given the accusations made up againt Reverend Loveshade by this person and his group, I removed the category only because Sannse asked me too. But it's removed for everybody. Now not even Reverend Loveshade is claimed to be Reverend Loveshade. 21:37, July 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you Miley -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:28, July 2, 2019 (UTC)